Testimony of survivor of the conflict Alex Wegener
by SagetheAwesomeness
Summary: The story of how the world as we knew it fell apart. Story based on the history made for my Furry OC's world. But this is not about her. A later story maybe but not now, not yet. But anyway this story will contain clips of what happened via history books, eye witness testimony, and what those who survived had to go through after.


Testomony of survivor of the conflict Alex Wegener

*_The first chapter of the history of my world. Yes this not like most stories I would guess. But if you read the promo you will find out why. In all honesty this was both fun and frustrating to type. I hope you all like it and if not then that's alright just no flames or trolling and please use only constructive criticism. Other than that any comments are welcome. I used an actual name of an actual person who is still alive today he was a military officer and he retired. And that is a real assault rifle. I don't own either of those I just own the story and the characters that I made up.*_

Deep down in a bunker, filled with rats, dirty water, and other unspeakable and terrible things, even with the bomb shells go off from above. There lived a human boy who was sitting waiting for it all to stop. He was teary eyed and looked to have seen terribly unspeakable things. For he knew the war had begun. For what reason? Not even those who started it really knew. All that was known was war.

As he waited down there for the bombs to stop after 5 whole hours of consecutive bombing. A banging was heard at the doorway to the bunker. The little boy got up and ran to the door answering.

"Wh-who is it?" The boy asked afraid of finding out. Hoping to whatever god there was that it wasn't "them". The ones who were killing the people outside. Then a woman answered.

"Help us please! We're stuck out here without any shelter! And my son is hurt and bleeding terribly!" The woman yelled franticly. She seemed to be injured herself nursing a bleeding arm and a piece of shrapnel in her leg. But she wasn't very concerned about it as much as her family. So the boy let her and the others in unlocking the door.

As he opened the door the family of 4 came in. One mother, 2 sons, one being carried, and one daughter. The boy then goes and grabs a nearby med kit from a dusty desk, and brings it too them. Saying "here you go miss." She gladly takes it opening it and treating her son's injures. After treating his wounds she begins to treat her's.

But not long after that she nearly passes out only staying conscious by sheer will power, causing the boy and her other son to have to treat her." She's very strong." The boy remarks smiling as he patches up her arm before looking at the shrapnel in her leg. "Do you think its safe to remove it?" The boy asks worried that if he tried it might do more harm then good.

"No because we don't have the equipment or anything to deal with it without killing her." The son said saddened by the fact that he could do nothing more for his dear mother. The son then asks "what's your name kid? And how old are you exactly?" The boy then answers back "my name is Alex Wegener the 4th."

He says with pride in his voice. "And I'm 10 years old." He answers again this time reluctantly. Alex then asks the son "and you? What's your name? And your age?"

The son then answers "my name is Therin Wash. And I'm 16." Therin says happily liking the fact that he's met someone new that he doesn't know. "And over there is my little brother Smalls, and my little sister Theria. We're twins." He says happily sitting next to her to show the striking resemblance.

Alex now getting a better look at them noticed what they looked like. Therin was at least 5 ft tall just as his sister Theria. They both had a Mediterranean skin. And seemed to have a Italian accent. They had black hair and blue eyes. And the lil brother was like his older brother but smaller and hand blonde hair. With more paler skin.

Alex however was only 4.5 ft tall and was white. He's British so that wasn't a surprise anyway really. He had black hair himself and green eyes. Almost neon in color, that seemed to glow in the dark.

"So where are you from Therin?" Alex asks curious of his new bunker mates. Therin then answers "we're from Italy our father however was from Germany. But moved to Italy to be with mom." He says smiling before his mind went along a darker not very liked road of memories of his lost father.

" But sadly he went missing after the war began a few weeks ago. He was part of the German operation called Tod den Menschenähnliches. Sadly his unit was one of the many that never returned from that operation." He finishes with a sad frown looking off into space. Theria then speaks "sorry about him. He's been this way ever sense we got the news that he and his unit were lost."

She says with a sad smile, looking forced. As if it was the only way she could cope with the loss was to try and make everyone else feel better. Alex then started to think about his father and his family. Wondering if they were alright and safe like him. Then again he knew that his safeness was temporary.

His father was working today in British Intelligence. His mom and his 2 sisters, one older and one younger than him, went to the mall to stock up on food and what not. Because even though it wasn't known. Everyone was preparing for war. It was just a matter of time for it to actually happen.

Then came another banging at the door. This time firm and commanding unlike the mothers frantic and pleading knocking earlier. Therin got up and went over to the door. But before he could open it the door burst open with 4 soldiers in full on military body armor came rushing in. Their guns were at the ready, and even though we couldn't see their faces, as they were covered by visors. We knew that they were ready to kill at a moments notice.

But me in my naivety and child like joy. I decided to run towards them calling in joy. "Yeah other humans." I had ended up hugging one of the soldiers. Even though he was initially stunned by this he pushed me back. I was stunned by this confused before Theria grabbed me from behind and held me close to her.

Therin however was protecting Smalls holding a knife. Even though he must have known that it would do no good. Especially sense these soldiers had guns. At the time I had no idea what types they were but now that I know they were assault rifles. Enfield EM-2 some the best Britain had to offer.

Then they stepped aside for an officer. He seemed to be at least 6.5 ft tall if not alil more. He had a cap on his head that was red mostly but went black towards the bottom, his hat had a silver emblem towards the bottom. His uniform was almost completely black aside from mostly the different ranks, and all the other ornaments on his uniform. His gloves was brown, his shoes were black just like his uniform.

He seemed to have a very muscular build on him. While not looking like one of those guys that constantly go to the gym. But he looks like those guys you see on those commercials for exercising equipment. I was very intimidated. I mean who wouldn't. First their were soldiers with guns pointed at us. Second this officer comes in looking like he would break us like twigs. Not to mention he had his own pistol. I can't rightly remember what type it was, but it was deadly known the less. And I had reason to be afraid.

When he came in the soldiers all stood at attention and saluted him. He then commanded "At ease." Causing all the soldiers to lower their hands and weapons in a relaxed fashion. Then his attention turned to us. And he seemed to transform from a stern and harsh military leader to a loving guardian that would always be there for you even in death.

"Hello children" he says with a loving smile. I was the first to respond shyly of course. Given my encounter with the other soldier I was afraid of worse. "Hello mister, who are you?" The Officer answered back "my name is Tom Mckillins little one. And what would your name be."

I then answered with a "Alex, Alex Wegener." He then comes forth towards me and the others. "Well then its time to leave this place Alex. We are here to take you all to a safer place up to the north." He said smiling trying to show that we could trust him.

We then left with him and his soldiers n...

**The rest of the file was lost to a fire sometime after the war. Sadly we may never know what truly happened to the boy Alex. Or the family that went with him. This has been the Human Remnant intelligence office. Bring information to you.**


End file.
